


2 Chron 36:16

by Jaegothis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A prophet, trying to save his people.





	2 Chron 36:16

Days of prophets on a mountain, silenced even though we're shouting!   
Crying out but no one listens, born into a world of sickness   
I may preach without conviction, I believe but with restriction   
My own people say I'm faithless, a dark eternity we're faced with

Arms are reaching to the sky   
We smile up with empty eyes   
Prayers as lonely as the night   
To gods that we don't recognize 

The prophets who have wandered far   
See empty omens in the stars   
That's who we are now, that's all we are now   
The people laugh, and say they're fine  
But storms will come and shake their pride   
No one will hear us, no one will help us 

Rise up, nation, be my witness! Who could save a land this wicked?   
Judgment comes and we have earned it, blade and ruin, we deserve it   
I may shout unto the heavens, "Make them listen if you love them!"   
No one cares, and I am tired, You are truth and they are liars 

I will sit and watch the sky   
Darken as the sunlight dies   
Raise a glass one final time   
Tonight, I dine with El Shaddai 

The end has come, my people ask  
Why fires fall and seas collapse   
Now you come find me! Now you come, crying!   
The smoke, it fades, I'm left alone   
A man who failed to save his own  
No one was worth this, no sin was worth this


End file.
